Vlad Master's Soft Spot
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Raven is half ghost-half human. Her parents hate her, so she ran away. What if she is found and adopted by Vlad Masters? Can she heal his broken heart and bring him back on the right path or will she be brought on the wrong path. (Sorry suck at summaries)
1. The Beginning

I only own my oc, Raven.

* * *

Branches cracked and bushes were stepped on as a girl with bright blond hair and blue eyes ran. She looked back to see her pursuers catching up. They were green animals. She stopped at a ledge and turned around as the animals came out of the forest. She got into a fighting stance, a beam of light started from her stomach, spit, and one went up and the other went down and her appearance completely changed.  
Her blond hair was now snow white and her eyes are silver. Her T-shirt is black and ends a few inches under her breasts, she has black pants, white boots and white gloves.  
She shot green ectoplasm at the animals, but it was weak. She was still learning to control her powers. One of the animals hit her and sent her down the cliff.

Vlad Plasmius was out flying, but stopped when he watched a young girl go ghost. he watched as she tried to defend them off, but failed. He then made a decision.  
He flew and saved the unconscious girl from falling to her death. He flew back to his manor, laid the girl on one of the guest beds, and changed back to Vlad Masters.  
Vlad did _not_ like the way this girl was treated. She has many scars and bruises on her body, and she is _way_ to skinny. He could tell she has been neglected. he pet her hair and murmured.

"Your safe now."


	2. awakening

I only own my oc, Raven.

* * *

(Raven's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes to see that I am in a large room on a large comfy bed. I got out of bed and walked out of the room, only to bump into someone. The man I bumped into has grey hair and midnight blue eyes.  
"Hello, child. It is nice to see you awake." he said, helping me off of the floor.  
"Come, breakfast is waiting." he led me down some hallways and into a dining room. There is a plate of eggs, a plate of waffles, and a plate of bacon. I sat down and the man did so too.  
"My name is Vlad Masters, what is yours?" he said.  
"Raven Melody Gordon." I said getting some of everything.  
"Do you have a home, Miss Gordon?" I froze when he asked that.  
"No sir." I sighed.  
"Do you have a family?"  
"Not anymore, sir." I murmured.  
"What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
"I am different from other people and my parents tried to beat it out of me, so I ran away." I said, finishing my food.  
"Well, then. Would you like to stay here?" Vlad asked.  
"Yes, please." I said.

* * *

~Time skip: 2 months~

Nothing really happened in the past two months. Unless you count Vlad getting my parents sent to jail for child abuse and him adopting me. My name is now Raven Masters. Vlad is an awesome Dad. He is also training me to control my powers. I also learned that Dad is half ghost too.

I walked into Dad's study and he looked up from his book. "Hey, Dad, what's up?" I asked.  
"Well, I thought I would invite the Fentons to stay for the summer." Dad said and I tilted my head to the side  
"Who?" I asked, causing Dad to laugh.  
"Jack and Maddie Fenton and their children, Jasmine and Daniel Fenton." Dad explained and I nodded.  
"Cool. There is something more isn't it?" I said and Dad sighed.  
"Yes. Daniel is like us, and we have fought many times. I was cold-hearted and bitter. I was evil, but you changed me and I want to make things right." Dad said.  
"I suggest that you could apologize, but he may not believe you. Actions speak louder then words, you know. You will have to earn his trust." I said and Dad chuckled.  
"Wise beyond your years, aren't you?" he laughed.  
"Sometimes." I grinned slyly.

Dad got up and grabbed the phone. he dialed a number, waited for an answer, and said. "Jack? It's Vlad."


	3. The Guests

I only own my oc, Raven.

* * *

** Sorry it took me so long. **

* * *

(Raven's Pov)

I am so excited, but I am also nervous. The Fentons arrive today.  
I ran over to dad, who was setting the table. "Hey, gumdrop." he said  
"Don't call me that." I snapped, "Do the Fentons know what you are?"  
Dad sighed and said. "Young Daniel does, but the rest do not."  
"So we need to be careful?"  
Dad nodded and said. "Yes, I would rather them not to find out that you are a halfa also."  
"Okay, Daddy." I said, placing a kiss on my father's cheek. He chuckled as I walked out off the room and headed up to my room.

* * *

I was listening to my music when a plump ghost wearing a cheese hat and carrying a ice cream scepter floated into my room.  
"Hello, Mr. Dairy King" I said, taking off my headphones.  
"You seem to be happy today." he commented.  
"The Fentons arrive today and-" I was cut of by dad's yell  
"Raven, get down here!" I ran out of my rooms and to the balcony to see dad opening the door and six people coming in. There were Two adults, Two teen girls, and Two teen boys.  
I walked down the steps and stood next to Dad, who said. "I would like you too meet my adopted daughter, Raven."  
I walked over to the teens and a black haired, blue eyed, boy said. "Hi, I am Danny. This is my sister, Jazz," he pointed to a girl with orange hair and aqua eyes. "and my friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." he pointed to a girl with black hair and purple eyes and a boy wearing a red beret and has turquoise eyes.  
"Children dinner time!" Dad called  
"Race ya'!" I said, booking it to the dining room.

* * *

I won, with Danny right behind me. Dad laughed and said. "My, my, my, is someone excited?" I blushed in embarrassment and sat down.  
I put some fried chicken, Macaroni salad, watermelon, and corn on my plate.  
"So, Raven, how old are you?" Mr. Fenton asked.  
"I will be sixteen in two weeks." I said

Dinner was over and I was in my room brushing my hair. I put down the brush and sighed. Sometimes I wish I was never born with these powers. Yes I said _born,_ though it is strange, considering both my parents are human. I have a feeling that there is more to my story then I was told.  
I walked over to my bed and snuggled in and fell asleep, well almost. I was almost asleep, when I felt a weight on the side of my bed. I kept my eyes closed as the person petted my hair.  
"My sweet little Raven. How I wish I could have protected you. I would have never let your mother take you from me if I knew what she'd do to you." The person murmured. I didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed familiar. The weight lifted and I was left in silence. One thought struck my mind as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Who was that and why do I feel like I know him?_

* * *

Please review


	4. A Decision

I only own my oc, Raven.

* * *

(Dream/memory)

_A man wearing an all black suit, has blond hair and silver eyes, raced into a room that was filled with the sound of an infant crying.  
"Shh, my little one. What could have made you so upset, Ray-ray?" he said, mostly to himself.  
"Maybe, because we are leaving, Ciaos." a woman snapped and he turned. There was his wife, who has white hair and green eyes, with bags packed.  
"You are leaving us, April?" he asked  
"No, Ciaos. _I_ am not leaving you two. _Raven_ and_ I_ are leaving _you._" She snapped, grabbing the almost asleep baby from the mans arms. The baby cried and tried to reach for the man. She clenched her hands several times and cried out. "Da-da! Da-da!"  
"No, Raven." The woman snapped as she walked out of the house and to the car.  
Ciaos watched as his wife and daughter (who had just spoke her first words) leave. "I am so sorry, Raven." he whispered before crying._

* * *

I gasped, sitting up. _Was that just a dream?_  
I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out a red bikini top, a red skirt bottom and a black cover up. I put them on and headed down to the dining room.  
"Hey, Raven." Danny said when I sat down.  
"Hi." I yawned.  
"Tired much?" Tucker asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said, getting a glass of Orange Juice. I walked outside, took my cover off, put on sunglasses and laid on one of our plastic lounge chaises.

"Here is the pool children." I jolted awake at Dad's voice. I watched as Danny and Tucker cannon balled into the pool while the girls climbed in, shaking their heads.  
"Hey, Raven, why don't you come in?" Sam asked.  
"No, I am good." I said. I can't swim and I don't want them to know that  
"C'mon Raven." Danny said and the others agreed.  
"I will put my feet in and that's it. Good enough?" I said  
"Good enough." Danny said.  
I sat on the ledge and put my feet into the cool water.  
"So Raven, what's your story?" Sam asked.  
"Well...My parents were abusive. They hated me because I am different- how I am different is not something I wish to divulge to you at the moment, no offence- and They would beat me and I was starved." I said  
"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." Sam said as the others looked at me with horror written on their face.  
"It's fine. I have something I need to do at the moment, I'll be back." I said, ignoring my ghost sense and getting up. My foot slipped and I fell into the pool.  
Water filled my lungs as I struggled to get to the surface. My vision started going black when I felt someone pull me to the surface and put me on the concrete. I coughed as air filled my lunges. I looked at the person over me to see it is Danny.  
"Raven, are you okay?" Danny asked. Before I could answer I heard my Dad's voice.  
"Raven, what happened?!"

(Danny's pov.)

"Well...My parents were abusive. They hated me because I am different- how I am different is not something I wish to divulge to you at the moment, no offence- and They would beat me and I was starved." I couldn't believe Raven went through so much. I noticed a small icy breath come from her as she stood; it reminded me of my ghost sense. As she stood, Raven's foot slipped and she fell into the pool. She struggled to get up but couldn't. I dove down and hauled her up and pushed her onto the concrete. She coughed out water. "Raven are you okay?" I asked, but before she could answer we heard Vlad's voice.  
"Raven, what happened?!" Vlad asked Raven, worry shined in his eyes.  
"Raven fell into the pool and she couldn't swim. I pulled her up." I answered for her  
"Oh, thank you Daniel." Vlad said as he carried Raven to the plastic chases. He set her down and she wrapped herself with a towel.

(Ciaos' pov)

I watched as a boy about the age as my Raven save her when she fell into the pool. I watched as Vlad Masters run over to her and carry her to the seats. I wished it was me. I wished I had fought to keep her, so I could have protected her better, to have watched as she grew, to watch her take her first steps, to see her grow into the beautiful girl she is today. I am going to talk to her soon. I am going to see my baby girl

* * *

Please Review


End file.
